A Mother's Pain
by RaawrImaDinosaur
Summary: An insight into Kushina's thoughts during the birth of Naruto. WARNING: Spoilers for chapter 500 of the manga. ONE-SHOT! Rated T for like one bad word...


_**Hey guys, I'm back but this time with a one-shot. I felt inspired when I read Naruto 500 so I decided to write this… this is full of spoilers… so yeah… just a warning… oh! and before i forget. Biwako is the third's wife, Taji is an anbu medic nin and Mito was the first Jinchuuriki and the first hokage's wife...yeah i know. the manga's telling us everything now...anyone else think it's a sign that the Naruto manga is slowly coming to its end?**_

**_Anywho, ON TO THE STORY!_**

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

_'Great,'_I thought bitterly as i clenched my teeth. _'Here it comes.' _I let out another scream as i gripped the sides of the table/bed thing...oh whatever it is...we'll just call it the most uncomfortable thing in the world. i'd rather give birth in a hospital chair! those things are probably 100 times more comfortable then this...thing! besides...'_Was childbirth __supposed __to be this painful? Oh why didn't Mikoto warn me when i asked?' _I cried to myself as i thought back to my incounter with Mikoto and little Sasuke.

'I, uh… I've never heard Kushina in so much pain, are…are you sure she's all right?' Minato asked hesitantly. _'No shit sherlock!' _i hissed in my mind. I swear, if i wasn't in so much pain, i'd laugh at him. But then again it was flattering that Minato cared so much...even though i'm a jinchuuriki...his feelings for me stayed the same...

My thoughts were cut off, as the pain got worse. I felt the nine-tails trying to escape. Minato is trying to keep him in. 'Hang in there Kushina!' He said through his teeth. 'Hang in there Naruto!' I could see that holding the nine-tails in was wearing him down. Closing my eyes I let out another scream, praying that this pain would stop soon. My prayers were soon answered as I heard Biwako-Sama say, 'the heads almost out! Almost there, Kushina!' and Taji's encouraging words, 'Keep going Kushina-San!'

'_Thank Kami!' _I thought _'I'm going to live to see my son Nine-Tails. There's no WAY i'm going to let you out!'_But the Nine-Tails had other plans. He pushed harder against the seal, causing me to let out an ear-shattering scream. How did Mito-san go through child-birth with the Nine-Tails trying to escape? i couldn't think on it any longer. I was just in too much pain to focus on my thoughts any longer. I could hear it's laugh. It was beginning to escape. 'Narutooo, get out here!' Minato shouted as he held the seal down, tighter. 'And YOU nine-tails, you stay right where you are!'

After letting out another scream I turned to Minato, giving him a pleading look. I wanted this to end. 'It's okay,' He replied softly, staring back into my eyes. I then saw his bright blue eyes brighten and his grin appear as Biwako-Sama shouted, 'Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy!'

Panting I turned to see little Naruto and gave a small but tired smile. 'Naruto…' He was perfect. A tiny head of bright blond hair which he got from Minato. I secretly wondered who eye's he had.

I stifled a laugh when I saw Minato. He was in tears. He sniffed and laughed at himself. 'Ha ha! Look at me, I'm a father!' I smiled. This had to be the happiest day of my life...

But our joy was only short-lived as we heard noises. We turned to see Biwako-Sama and Taji collapse. 'Biwako-Sama, Taji!' Minato shouted, his hands still on my stomach, ready to seal the Nine-Tails again.

When we heard a voice behind us call Minato, my blood froze. In the hands of the man in the mask was Naruto. 'Fourth Hokage…Minato. Back away from the Jinchuuriki or your son dies at the ripe old age of one minute.'

After hearing those words I knew it was all over. It was either Naruto or I… and the choice was Minato's. I just hope he makes the right decision and saves our son.

**

* * *

**

Well... what did you guy's think? I know it's short but...meh... and how about the manga lately? the two week wait for this chapter was a killer...but now its out and...its a cliffy... DAMN YOU KISHI! And also... the Eddy village? Seriously? I think Kishi's running out of village names. Oh well... please review and let me know how i did ^^


End file.
